highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Dulio Gesualdo
Dulio Gesualdo is an exorcist reincarnated into an Angel by the Archangel Michael as his "Joker". He possesses the second-strongest Longinus, Zenith Tempest. He is also the leader of the anti-terrorist team DxD. Appearance Dulio is a young man with blonde hair, green eyes, and dressed in priest clothes. He has 10 pure white wings, which are a symbol of his powers. Personality Dulio is known to be a carefree person, and has shown to be quite lazy, as demonstrated when Michael ordered him to take care of any suspicious Grim Reapers, he ended up freezing all of the Grim Reapers because he couldn't be bothered to check all of them. Dulio has, however, shown that he was also a kind and easy going man during his interractions with the Devils of Kuoh Academy. Dulio is also constantly traveling around the world in his quest to savor tasty cuisines. In fact Griselda Quarta mentions that the moment Dulio finds out about a delicious cuisine, he disappears immediately and cannot be contacted at all. He also has a hobby of walking around while eating something and sleeping during meetings. History Dulio is extremely famous in the Church for his strength which earned him the title "The Strongest Exorcist" and was sent mainly against High-Class Devils and other dangerous evil creatures. He was reincarnated into an Angel by Michael at some point after the creation of the Brave Saint system. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon He was first mentioned by Siegfried in Volume 9 who calls him the Brave Saint's Joker but was not named. Dulio is briefly mentioned in Volume 11 of the novels, when Azazel is explaining about the Longinuses to Issei and the others, revealing to them the wielder of Zenith Tempest, the second strongest Longinus. Irina calls him "Dulio-sama", hinting that he is on a totally different level than her and that he is currently traveling around the world in order to find delicious cuisine. He makes his full appearance in Volume 12 under Michael's orders to check up on Hades and his Grim Reapers for any suspicious actions while escorting Sirzechs Lucifer and Azazel to Hades' base. Dulio later returns to the Heavens after freezing all of Hades' Grim Reapers. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 15, he makes another appearance alongside Slash Dog at the Hyoudou Residence. He and Slash Dog were ordered by Michael and Azazel, respectively, to become sparring partners for the Occult Research Club and Genshirou Saji. In Volume 16, Dulio participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and was appointed as the leader, much to his surprise. In Volume 17, Dulio sparred against Saji in the underground training space located in the Gremory territory. He was able to overwhelm Saji without even taking a single hit. According to Issei, even he had a hard time against Dulio and also wasn't able to land an attack on him. Powers & Abilities Immense Skills: He is known to be the strongest exorcist ever, capable of taking on High-Class Devils and monsters alone even before he was reincarnated into an Angel. He is, in fact, so skilled that he is being considered as a candidate to become a Seraph. Dulio is also considered as the strongest reincarnated Angel and is even called a genius. Light Spear: After being reincarnated as an Angel, Dulio gained the ability to use light-based weapons and abilities. Flight: Being a Angel, Dulio can use his wings to fly. Equipment Zenith Tempest (煌天雷獄（ゼニス・テンペスト）Zenisu Tenpesuto): Dulio possesses the second strongest Longinus, which has the ability to control all weather as well as its elemental attributes. His Sacred Gear can control weather to take control of fire, wind, water, and earth that exist in nature. As such, it's even possible to create artificial clouds in places where there is no sky. According to Azazel, Dulio's skills with Zenith Tempest are abnormal, to the point that he can even control the weather inside buildings as demonstrated when he took down the majority of the Grim Reapers within the Hades Shrine, in the Realm of the Dead by freezing them. Trivia *Dulio excels in wide-scope attacks but is no good in hand-to-hand combat. *Dulio is listed at the top of Vali's "wants to fight with" list References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angel Category:Brave Saint Category:DxD